Spektrum
by le.clarius
Summary: schwarz, weiß, rot, blau—semuanya berputar terlarut dalam dirinya. "Aku seorang Prussia. Apa kau tahu warnaku?"—For IHAFest Februari: warna.


Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?  
>[<em>I'm a Prussian, do you know my colours?<em>]

Die Fahne schwebt mir schwarz und weiß voran;  
>[<em>the flag floats black and white before me;<em>]

daß für die Freiheit unsre Väter starben,  
>[<em>that for freedom's sake my fathers died,<em>]

das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an.  
>[<em>to that, know it, hint my colours.<em>]

(_1st strophe of _**Preußenlied**_—national anthem of Kingdom of Prussia; 1830-1840_)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**SPEKTRUM**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

Preußenlied milik Kerajaan Prussia dan penciptanya, Bernhard Thiersch

**Warning:**

Err... OOC maybe?

.

_For **IHAFest Februari**: WARNA_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>schwarz<em>

Seperti malam. Seperti bayangan. Seperti pemandangan di balik mata yang tertutup kelopaknya.

Ya, warna pertama yang bersahabat dengannya—bahkan jauh sebelum ia menemukan bentuknya, jauh sebelum ia menarik napas pertamanya, lama sebelum ia mengenal namanya sendiri maupun arti di balik nama itu.

Hitam adalah sahabatnya di kala itu. Ia tidak mengenal manusianya. Ia tak merasakan udara. Ia tak melihat langit biru. Ia tak disilaukan sinar matahari. Hanya kelam, hanya hitam—ketika ia masih berada di dalam pelukan ibu buana. Namun itu bukan hitam yang meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesendirian ataupun kesepian. Sebaliknya, semua kenyamanan ia dapatkan di telapak tangannya. Semua kehangatan yang dibutuhkannya sebelum menghadapi takdir yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

Namun tak lama hitam bertahan—ketika ingatannya tentang hitam yang hangat mulai memudar, digantikan warna-warna dari tanah yang membentang. Sepetak yang berada di sisi Eropa, bertorehkan namanya. Tertulis dengan hitam—

"Teuton."

—yang kemudian tak lagi berbaur dalam kelam saja. Ketika kutub yang bersebelahan dari hitam menemuinya, menyentuhnya lebih kuat dari pelukan buana, hingga ia benar-benar tercelup dalam warna itu, yang mampu mengundang hitam ketika mata terterpa dahsyat—

* * *

><p><em>weiß<em>

Jubah berwarna pucat berkibar ditiup angin yang menyusuri hamparan tanah berumput di kaki pegunungan. Putih, putih, putih—menyelimuti bumi hingga tak ada hijau rumput yang mampu disaksikan matahari karena terhalang warna itu yang melayang di langit. Putih, putih—ketika para ksatria merangsek di dataran asing, menuntut apa yang tak mereka miliki, bermodalkan jubah kebesaran mereka yang berkibar dan jiwa yang membara di antara relung iga. Putih—begitu... seperti dirinya.

Jika ada warna yang bisa menggambarkannya, itu adalah putih.

Ia berkali-kali melihat sosoknya dalam pantulan. Entah itu perisai perak yang dipoles terlalu lama, ataupun genangan air danau yang berada di tengah hutan. Ia putih—kulit sepucat kertas, rambut seputih salju, mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya yang bersih—seperti Teuton lain—yang berkibar penuh kebanggaan dalam tiupan angin barat—

Putih. Bukan tak berwarna. Bukan dingin. Bukan pula menyilaukan.

Hanya sekadar warna yang terus melekat di dirinya, hingga ia menemukan warna itu berkibar di bawah langit. Namun bukan hanya putih. Ada hitam juga, ada burung elang juga. Sebuah panji—penanda bahwa mereka telah memiliki apa yang sebelumnya mereka damba.

Sebuah tanah. Sebuah negara. Dan ia—ia mengubah namanya, karena yang ia bawa di pundak juga berbeda dari sebelumnya. Nama yang berdiri begitu kokoh di atas dataran Eropa—

"Königreich Preußen."

—yang tak pernah gagal menghadirkan rasa takut dan gentar pada tanah-tanah lain di sekitarnya.

Ya, rasa itu. Seperti yang dilihatnya di mata orang-orang ketika ia beradu pandang dengan mereka. Ketika mereka bisa melihat warna irisnya yang begitu berbeda. Begitu tak biasa. Warna yang mengirimkan kegelisahan, getar peperangan, begitu kontras dengan pucat yang selalu hadir bersamanya. Warna yang kontras dengan warna putih bola mata, menyala terang—

* * *

><p><em>rot<em>

Selalu saja hampir tampak berkilat ketika bertatapan dengan wajah yang lain, mata yang lain. Bahkan sang penguasa sekalipun—ketika mereka baru naik ke tahta menggantikan penguasa sebelumnya, ketika mereka baru mengetahui _apa_ dan _siapa_ sebenarnya dirinya—ia selalu bisa melihat sedikit kengerian, merinding, sekilas gugup di mata-mata mereka.

Mata yang tajam, membara panas seperti jago merah. Seperti juga darah yang tertumpah di peperangan.

Ya, ia seperti itu. Lewat mata itu, orang-orang biasa melihat bagaimana dirinya—bagaimana _jadinya_ darinya. Sebuah kengerian. Sebuah ketakutan. Teror. Mimpi buruk. Haus darah.

Dan memang begitulah dirinya. Ia seperti monster—karena begitu seringnya ia menumpahkan darah di tanah yang lain, lalu merebut tanah itu dari sang pemilik asli. Tak peduli luka-luka yang mereka dapatkan—ataupun merah yang muncrat dari robekan kulit dan ototnya.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah merah itu memanggil dirinya. Menariknya ke tanah lapang yang kemudian dijadikannya medan pertempuran. Hingga waktu-waktunya habis hanya untuk merencanakan apa yang akan ia perbuat dengan tanah ini—dan tanah mana lagi yang harus ia warnai dengan merah, tanah mana lagi yang akan ia rebut.

Hingga tersampaikan sebuah gagasan untuk menyatukan mereka yang darahnya memiliki nada merah yang sama. Menyatukan tanah-tanah yang pernah diwarnai merah peperangan—menjadikannya sebuah rumah untuk semua keturunan Germania—

"North German Confederation."

—yang membuat pergolakan dalam mata membara itu mendingin walau hanya sekelumit.

Ia tak lagi seliar dulu. Darahnya perlahan tenang dan ia mulai bisa menyunggingkan senyuman di mulut—berbeda ketika hanya seringai saja yang terus terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia terlarut dalam euforia yang kalem. Merahnya meredup, ketika satu warna lain mulai tumbuh di sisinya. Dan pada warna baru itu ia menyalurkan semua yang ia ketahui, mengorbankan semua yang ia miliki, hanya agar warna itu tumbuh besar menjadi penerusnya. Begitu berbeda dengan merahnya dulu, warna baru ini—

* * *

><p><em>blau<em>

Begitu cemerlang seperti kubah lazuardi di siang musim panas, bertahta di bawah kemilau sorot aurum kebanggaan surya.

Ia menemukan warna secemerlang itu di seorang bocah penurut. Dibawa menemui dirinya oleh sang perdana menteri yang selalu menyorotkan ambisi di dalam kharisma. Dan ia hanya mengangguk, menatap biru cemerlang yang menunduk malu ketika kedua pasang mata bertemu. Ia merasakan sebuah ikatan yang begitu kuat dengan bocah penurut itu.

Dengan segera ia mengetahui kalau bocah itu bukan sembarang bocah. Bocah yang asalnya sama dengannya—bocah itu dulu juga berada di pelukan ibu buana sebelum dipanggil untuk mengikat tanah. Bocah itu juga negara sepertinya. Bocah ini—yang terlahi karena apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Ia merasakan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya telah meraih tubuh kecil sang bocah, menahannya di depan tubuhnya. Mata yang dulu penuh bara kini lebih kalem, sementara mencuri setiap detil yang melekat di tubuh bocah itu, yang sejatinya adalah—

"Bruderlein Deutschland."

—seseorang yang benar-benar ia butuhkan.

Karena selama ia berada dalam kubangan merah-hitam-putih yang ia tahu hanyalah kesendirian. Lari dari ikatan diplomasi dengan negara lain. Tak ingin diperbudak. Tak ingin tertahan di satu tempat. Karena ia seekor elang hitam; ialah _Prussian Eagle_.

Namun di hadapan bocah itu, seakan sang elang menemukan majikan—yang mampu memuaskan kehausannya. Dan waktunya berlalu, habis terserap bersama sang bocah—hingga bocah itu tak lagi seorang bocah. Bocah itu dewasa lebih cepat daripada yang dulu ia bayangkan—menjadi seorang pemuda yang tangguh. Pemuda yang melebihi dirinya dalam banyak hal. Masih penurut seperti dulu memang, namun ia melihat sesuatu yang lebih. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri dalam pemuda itu.

Ia melihat merah dalam kedalaman biru.

Ia mulai membayangkan darah terciprat ke _Prussian blue _yang melekat di badannya.

Haus darah dan keserakahan. Sifatnya yang dulu ikut tersalur ke diri pemuda itu, hingga tak heran jika sang pemuda mulai mencari musuh. Ambisi menguasai sosok tangguh itu. Dan ia mulai melihat kembali warna yang dikiranya telah terlarut jauh ke kedalaman biru cemerlang. Seperti kobaran ambisi, seperti darah yang ditumpahkan, warna itu—

* * *

><p><em>rot<em>

Raungan marah menguasai gendang telinga. Salakan senapan ada di setiap sudut kota. Kobaran dan ledakan menghiasi wajah Eropa. Haus darah. Keserakahan. Semua itu dipajang dengan mudah di dalam medan pertempuran, bersama insting untuk memuaskan keinginan akan kekuatan.

Ia menyaksikan ketika untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda yang ia besarkan menjadikan seluruh dunia sebagai musuhnya. Perang yang bergelora di setiap sudut dunia—semua kekacauan ini pemuda itu yang memulai. Namun ia tahu, semuanya bukan murni salah sang pemuda. Ia tahu itu milik pemimpin—bos—yang kini memegang kendali atas sang pemuda dan tanahnya. Karena sang pemuda yang terlalu penurut.

Begitu ambisius—egois—untuk mencengkeram tanah lain, seperti sosok perdana menteri yang dulu membawa sang bocah padanya. Hanya radiasi ambisi ini jauh lebih masif.

Dan selama itu, ia hanya dapat termangu. Menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Menyaksikan ketika merah membara, merah tertumpah, merah berkobar, merah meredup. Biru itu menyimpan kobaran merah yang bahkan lebih membara daripada yang dulu pernah tertanam dalam sepasang matanya.

Karena, ya, pemuda itu telah mengambil segalanya darinya—dan ia sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk diberikan. Ia mengikuti pemuda ke mana-mana, mencoba terus mengawasi setiap langkah yang diambilnya, menunggu kapan merah dalam biru itu kembali terlarut dalam biru cemerlang seperti itu—biru langit musim panas yang ia rindukan, bertengger sebagai kristal inosen di soket wajah itu. Ia tak ingin merah itu menyeret warna yang lebih buruk, warna yang lebih kelam, warna kesedihan dan penyesalan—

* * *

><p><em>schwarz<em>

Keinginannya mustahil terwujud. Ia tahu sejak awal—karena betapapun kecilnya sang merah, akan ada kelam yang mengikuti. Melekat padanya sebagai bayangan sewarna malam. Hitam yang mencengkeram jiwa dan menenggelamkan terang.

Seperti asap hitam tebal yang selalu muncul mengikuti bara api merah.

Hitam di mana-mana. Hitam berdesing dari projektil yang ditembakkan ke sarang musuh. Hitam beterbangan dari mesiu yang terlontar. Hitam arang tertinggal dari kobaran api yang lama menyerang. Hitam penyesalan dan tangisan dalam bayangan yang hendak melahap segalanya. Hitam atmosfer kota yang tengah menanti ambang akhirnya.

Dan ia tahu bukan hanya di kota ini saja, mungkin seluruh dunia merasakan hal yang sama.

Jika ia masih dirinya yang dulu—dirinya yang haus darah dan berpesta dalam peperangan—mungkin ia akan menikmati kekecauan ini sebagai sebuah euforia. Sebuah pertunjukan untuk menunjukkan kemampuan dan kekuatan. Namun dengan keadaan yang semakin tidak menguntungkan untuk sang pemuda, ia juga merasakan desakan yang sama dari dalam dirinya. Insting yang bangkit mendadak ketika membisikkan bahwa ia tak mungkin merasakan manis kemenangan dari perang ini.

Ia terlalu lelah dengan perang. Ia ingin segalanya berakhir. Bahkan tak lagi warna hitam yang dibanggakan sang pemuda—dan kini melekat di badannya, menggantikan _Prussian blue_ yang lamadicintainya—memiliki arti, kecuali bahwa ia bagian dari pasukan yang terlibat dalam pertempuran, juga pembantaian masal ini. Namun tak masalah, asal pemuda yang ia panggil adiknya itu masih bernapas dan berdetak.

Lalu terjadilah apa yang digariskan untuk terjadi—sang pemuda benar-benar dipukul telak, ketika ibukotanya diserang dari darat dan udara. Ledakan di sana-sini. Tembakan di mana-mana. Teriakan menggema dari seluruh penjuru. Akhirnya mati ketika hitam berada di titik terpekatnya.

Sang pemuda bertekuk lutut—menyerah. Ia mengikuti di belakang punggung yang dulu begitu tegap, kini membungkuk oleh kekalahan.

Hitam pekat mulai terangkat perlahan, mengungkap jadi abu-abu yang beterbangan di udara. Lalu semuanya menghilang dalam satu sentakan, ketika mereka memutuskan bahwa ialah yang paling bertanggung jawab. Karena ia membesarkan sang pemuda. Karena ia membuat sang pemuda—yang dulu hanya bocah penurut yang tak tahu apa-apa—menjadi seperti ini, menjadi monster seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Dan ia hanya mengangguk—lama tersadar dengan fakta yang terjadi antara dirinya dan sang pemuda. Menerima kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya—lagipula sekarang ia hanyalah sisa-sisa dari kerajaan yang telah lama jatuh, terserap ke dalam ambisi yang sama dengan yang memakan pemuda itu. Hitam terakhirnya menghilang, menyisakan warna yang dulu begitu familier dengannya, warna yang tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya betapapun dunia terjungkir balik—

* * *

><p><em>weiß<em>

Ialah putih. Namun ia juga warna yang lain. Hitam , merah, biru—semua menenggelamkannya. Semua larut dalam dirinya, berputar begitu cepat bersama roda kala hingga semuanya tak lagi bisa dibedakan antara satu dengan yang lain.

Namun ia menyadari, ia tak membutuhkan warna-warna itu lagi. Karena tak akan ada lagi yang tersisa darinya, selain sebuah nama—yang dengan segera akan jadi hampa.

"Aku seorang Prussia. Apa kau tahu warnaku?"

* * *

><p>(<strong>end<strong>)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Preußenlied_ – "_Song of Prussia_"| _schwarz_ – hitam (warna seragam tentara _Waffen Schutzstaffel_; satuan khusus di bawah partai Nazi) | _weiß_ – putih (warna jubah dan kebesaran _Teutonic Knight_) | _rot _– merah (yah, tahulah apa yang warnanya merah) | _blau_ – biru (warna seragam _Luftwaffen Fliegerbluse_ dari militer Prussia; spesifiknya _Prussian blue_ atau yang sekarang disebut _midnight blue_)

.

* * *

><p>Ketika pertama kali tema ditentukan, yang saya terlintas pertama di benak saya bukan pelangi-pelangi-alangkah-indahnya, tapi langsung baris pertama <em>Preußenlied <em>yang pernah saya baca dulu; _"I'm a Prussian, do you know my colours?" _ – saking awesomenya lagu ini #jah

Dan karena itu mengapa fic ini jadi recount cepat bin abal-abal sejarah munculnya Prussia hingga Germany dan sampai disolusinya, walaupun dengan plot yang (yah saya tahu) kinda cepet. Tapi fic ini memang (sebenarnya sih saya pribadi) butuh ritme alegro DD:

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Sempatkan sedikit waktu untuk review akan membuat saya lebih bahagia :))

-knoc


End file.
